Sempre em Halloween
by Mazzola Jackson
Summary: (tradução autorizada)Na noite de Halloween sempre lhe tinham ocorrido a Harry coisas muito importantes para sua vida. Algumas más, outras boas e outras realmente maravilhosas.
1. Chapter 1

Título: Sempre em Halloween  
Autor: Satt

Tradutor: Mazzola Jackson  
Contido Categoria: Harry Potter  
Personagens: Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Remus J Lupin, Severus Snape  
Resumem:

Na noite de Halloween sempre lhe tinham ocorrido a Harry coisas muito importantes para sua vida. Algumas más, outras boas e outras realmente maravilhosas.

É uma historia de amor entre dois casais que gosto bastante Harry e Draco e Severus e Remus. Lhes ocorrerão muitas coisas, mas prometo um final feliz como gosto em de minhas histórias. Prometo muito amor e muitas aventuras.

Informação adicional  
Gênero: Romance  
Classificação: NC-17  
Advertências: Mpreg=Gravidez Masculina

**Capitulo um: é possível sermos amigos?**

Noite de Halloween, sempre lhe tinham ocorrido acontecimentos importantes em sua vida, umas vezes tristes, como a morte de seus pais, outras vezes alegres como quando atontaram ao troll e se fizeram ele e Rum amigos de Hermione definitivamente.

Esta noite começaria a escrever sua vida, queria deixar constância de todo o que lhe tinha passado a partir dessa noite do 31 de outubro quando estava em seu sexto ano de Hogwarts e ainda não tinha tido o duelo final com Voldemort. Essa noite definitivamente tinha suposto uma mudança drástico em sua vida.

Harry nunca se imaginou que alguma vez pudesse amar tanto a seu inimigo como o fazia agora, quando se encontrou a Draco chorando no banho das garotas e com Myrtle o consolando algo se lhe rompeu em seu interior, não mais ódio para Malfoy um sentimento de ternura e de vontades do consolar surgiu em seu interior.

Quando Draco sentiu como Harry estava no banho presenciando sua dor se voltou disposto a lhe jogar de ali a base de maldições, mas ao se dar a volta não viu debocha em seus olhos, só tristeza. Tristeza como a sua, os dois eram desafortunados, vítimas das circunstâncias. As varinhas de ambos levantadas apontaram para abaixo, já não fazia sentido lutar.

-Malfoy sei que estás tramando algo, que não é bom, mas vejo em teus olhos dor e arrependimento.

-Deixa-me em paz maldito herói, não te metas em meus assuntos. –As palavras de Draco quiseram sair duras, ásperas, mas só puderam o fazer avariadas pelo pranto e a dor que sentia. Ele não era um maldito comensal, mas não queria que sua mãe morresse e ele também não queria morrer ainda era muito jovem, não queria pagar pelos erros de seu pai.

Myrtle sabia o que lhe estava ocorrendo ao loiro, tinha sido seu confidente desde que tinha começado do curso e lhe dava muita pena que esse rapaz pudesse cair nas garras daquele que tinha sido o artífice de sua morte. Não o ia permitir, tanto o loiro como o moreno lhe caíam bem e por uma vez em sua vida se armou de valor e deixou de chorar.

-Harry, não lhe faças caso, lhe ajuda, ele não é mau, não quer fazer nada malvado, mas sua vida e a de sua mãe estão em perigo.

-Oh! Cala-te Myrtle, tinha confiado em ti e me acabas de trair, não queria que ninguém o soubesse. –Draco caiu ao solo de joelhos tampando-se a cara com as mãos, seu pranto era a cada vez mais forte e desconsolado. Algo se rompeu no interior do moreno que, fazendo gala de seu valor gryffindor e sem lhe importar que o loiro lhe lançasse uma maldição, se acercou até ele e lhe abraçou lhe sujeitando com firmeza lhe tentando transmitir todo o calor e consolo que era capaz de lhe dar.

Draco tentou sair do agarre de Harry, mas o moreno impediu-lhe, tantas vezes tinha chorado desconsoladamente, ansiado ter uns braços que lhe sujeitassem que não ia permitir que o loiro recusasse seu consolo. –Desafoga-te, chora todo o que creias conveniente, é melhor que jogues fosse toda a dor.

Nem Harry mesmo podia-se imaginar porque estava consolando a seu pior inimigo, sentia-se bem o fazendo, não era já um ser arrogante e cheio de preconceitos, era simplesmente um adolescente como ele que tinha sobre suas costas um ônus demasiado pesado. O moreno tinha-se dado conta que Draco estava sendo obrigado a fazer algo na contramão de sua vontade, e não era muito difícil imaginar quem era o que lhe empurrava a isso.

Pouco a pouco o pranto de Draco foi remetendo, apoiou sua cabeça no peito do moreno, sentia-se também. Nunca ninguém lhe tinha abraçado assim, salvo sua mãe, não o tivesse consentido. Ele era um Malfoy e lhe tinham educado para não deixar exteriorizar seus sentimentos, mas já estava farto. Queria amar e ser amado e seu eterno inimigo estava nesses momentos brindando-lhe apoio e consolo.

Mas não, não podia se permitir rebaixar-se dessa maneira, se ia soltar do abraço do moreno quando uns passos no banho lhes fizeram voltar suas cabeças. Ante eles estava Severus Snape com cara de total assombro, nem em seus mais peregrinos sonhos se poderia ter imaginado que Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter estivessem se abraçando e não se amaldiçoando como era o habitual neles.

Snape tinha ido até o banho alertado por Peeves que lhe tinha insinuado que uma grande festa ia ocorrer no banho das garotas. Sabia que quando o poltergeist dizia isso é que alguma briga ia ocorrer e podia ter feridos se os que estavam ali eram Malfoy e Potter.

-Que sucede aqui? Peeves alertou-me de que certos inimigos estavam no banho e que não pressagiava nada bom, mas já vejo que esse bastardo poltergeist tem tentado se debochar uma vez mais dos professores. Vejo que me perdi algo, não é assim senhor Malfoy, senhor Potter?

-Equivoca-se professor, não há nada entre nós. –Harry estava ruborizado até as orelhas, não sabia como sair dessa situação tão embaraçosa na que se encontrava.

Draco se enrijeceu, desde depois não lhe apetecia nada que o chefe de sua casa e protetor pudesse se levar uma ideia equivocada do que ali estava passando. –Não é o que parece senhor, por uma vez Potter tem razão. É algo longo e difícil de explicar.

-Bem, senhor Malfoy tenho o tempo todo do mundo para que me aclarem que está passando aqui. Agora mesmo acompanhem até meu despacho.

Nenhum dos dois adolescentes sabia como iam poder explicar o que lhes tinha sucedido no banho. Draco já estava farto de se mostrar com uma couraça queria se sentir livre por uma vez em sua vida de demonstrar aos demais o que lhe passava. Tinha um ônus demasiado grande sobre seus ombros, não podia acabar com a vida de Dumbledore, mas também não queria que sua mãe morresse. Por uma vez em sua vida confiaria em alguém que não fosse um Malfoy.

Harry, por sua vez, ia pensando em como se tinha metido nessa situação surrealista, mas a verdade que algo em seu interior se comoveu ao ver o sofrimento de Malfoy em seus olhos se viu refletido em sua dor. Já estava farto de broncas e brigas com seus colegas por culpa do assassino de seus pais. Sabia que de não ter existido Voldemort e que Malfoy não tivesse sido criado com tantos preconceitos poderiam ter sido perfeitamente amigos. Da mesma idade, estudando no mesmo colégio, com as mesmos passatempos como era o quidditch e sobretudo seguramente a rivalidade entre casas também não existiria.

Snape ia adiante deles ondeando sua camada e dando longos avanços, estava impaciente por saber que tinha passado entre esses dois. No fundo gostava da ideia que pudessem ser algo mais que rivais. Harry era seu protegido, ele não o sabia, mas lhe devia a sua mãe morrida a mãos de Voldemort e Draco também o era, pelo laço inquebrantável que tinha selado com sua mãe. De uma forma ou de outra tinha chegado a proteger a esses dois rapazes pelo amor de suas mães, uma morta e a outra em uma situação delicada se Draco não levava a cabo seu cometido.

Não podia perder sua imagem de professor rígido, frio e calculador, no fundo lhe divertia que seus alunos lhe considerassem assim. Se para valer soubessem como era alguns sofreriam um infarto, seu casal lhe tinha dito infinidade de vezes, que não passava nada se se mostrava um pouco mais humano e que não fora tão atemorizante para seus alunos, também tinham discutido muitas vezes pelo trato que dava a Harry.

Severus tinha-lhe dito muitas vezes, não podia se mostrar carinhoso com Potter, se isso chegava a ouvidos de Voldemort deixaria de ser um espião valioso para a Ordem e então estaria ainda mais vulnerável o filho de sua amiga Lily. Seu casal dizia-lhe que o entendia, mas que deixasse de azucrinar tanto com ele. Snape no fundo fazia-o parra que Harry não baixasse a guarda e que pudesse enfrentar sem nenhum tipo de problemas a Voldemort. Ele era o eleito e tinha a suas costas uma dura tarefa, tanta como a de Draco.

Quando chegaram até o despacho de Snape ambos garotos estavam muito nervosos ainda que tentavam não exteriorizar seus sentimentos, a verdade, nenhum dos dois sabiam o que iam dizer, nem eles mesmos o tinham assimilado. Justo quando iam entrar no despacho a professora McGonagall chegou até ali.

-Severus acho que o castigo ou o que pensasses fazer com o senhor Potter e o senhor Malfoy –Minerva inclinou a cabeça para os dois lhes olhando penetrantemente. - terá que esperar por agora. O professor Dumbledore precisa-te em seu despacho.

-Já têm ouvido, mas não pensem que se vão livrar de me dar uma explicação, se vão agora mesmo a suas casas e após jantar me acompanharão até aqui.

Snape deu-se a volta agitando sua camada e foi-se com McGonagall até o despacho do Diretor, ambos garotos se olharam e ficaram quietos sem saber que fazer, deveriam falar ou melhor esperavam a fazer adiante do professor Snape. Harry sacou seu valor Gryffindor e começou a falar.

-Malfoy, não sê que lhe vamos dizer a Snape, nem eu mesmo sei porque temos atuado assim.

-Eu também não tenho uma resposta para isto Potter, mas sê que estou cansado de atuar como o que não sou.

-Ainda temos um par de horas até o jantar, se te parece bem poderíamos falar sobre o sucedido. Sei que estás metido em algo, pelo jeito, fora de tua vontade. Não somos amigos, sempre nos tentámos fazer dano, mas acho que tem chegado o momento de deixar de lado nossas rixas e tentar, pelo menos ser um pouco mais civilizados.

-Estou de acordo contigo, já te disse que estou cansado de atuar como alguém que no fundo não sou. Também reconheço que sou bastante desagradável quando me proponho e que não me estranha que sempre andemos discutindo ou nos amaldiçoando.

-Que te parece se saímos lá fora e falamos em um lugar tranquilo.

-Por mim de acordo Potter.

Os dois garotos foram-se até as imediações do lago para aclarar um pouco todo o que estava passando. Enquanto no despacho de Dumbledore um abatido e cansado Remus Lupin estava dando notícias dos últimos acontecimentos que tinha vivido entre os licantropos sob a liderança por Fenrir Greyback.

Remus luzia muito demarcado, estava totalmente esgotado pela tensão de poder ser descoberto como espião, mas tinha valido a pena. Graças a sua estância com os homens lobo sabia que Greyback estava disposto a seguir a Voldemort com um sozinho propósito, acabar com muitos magos, os matando ou os convertendo também em licantropos como tinha feito com ele, quando só era um menino. O tempo jogava na contramão do bando da luz, se Voldemort, que já se tinha ganhado o apoio dos gigantes, conseguia também o dos vampiros iam ser demasiadas criaturas escuras em seu bando.

Severus morria-se das vontades de abraçar a seu casal, via-lhe extenuado, mas tinha que ser paciente, a informação que estava dando era muito valiosa, nomes, lugares e esconderijos de onde se moviam os licantropos eram cruciais para poder conseguir que alguns desertassem de suas filas se conseguiam lhes convencer de que obteriam direitos e reconhecimento do mundo mágico se se uniam ao bando da luz quando acabasse a guerra. Ademais outros membros da Ordem estavam presentes e não gostava que de ninguém pudesse ver sua parte mais humana.

Uma vez que Lupin acabou de dar a informação, alguns membros da Ordem se foram preparar o caminho para o que pretendiam fazer com os direitos dos licantropos se se uniam a sua causa.

-Bom Remus, acho que mereces-te um descanso prolongado, vês-te bastante cansado e imagino-me que precisa relaxar após tanta tensão.

-Estás no verdadeiro Albus, têm sido uns dias muito duros e sobretudo ao ter tão perto a Greyback, a cada dia que passa é mais perigoso e obsessivo com os magos.

Já só ficavam no despacho do diretor, além de Minerva, Severus e Remus, nesse momento o professor de poções pôde relaxar um pouco sua pose e se acercou até seu casal para lhe abraçar com ternura. Tanto o chefe da casa de Gryffindor como o diretor estavam a par de sua relação e eles não se importavam se mostrar como casal adiante dos mesmos.

-Será melhor que vá até as habitações de Severus pela lareira, não é muito conveniente que possam ver a Remus aqui no colégio, não nos podemos confiar de ninguém e se se chega a saber que está aqui correria um grave perigo.

-Obrigado Albus, Remus precisa descansar. Esta noite não irei ao Salão para jantar, Minerva se me faz o favor diga ao senhor Potter e ao senhor Malfoy que amanhã a primeira hora após o café da manhã lhes espero a ambos em meu escritório.

-Descuida Severus, lhe direi, mas se pode saber agora em que novo rio se meteram.

-Não te preocupes não é nada mau, mais bem acho que esses dois por fim têm compreendido que é melhor ser amigos que inimigos.

E com essas palavras deixou boquiaberta a McGonagall e a Dumbledore sorridente, ao velho diretor não se lhe escapava nada e sabia que tarde ou cedo esses dois garotos acabariam juntos.

-Vamos amor, tens que repor destes dias.

Com um beijo e um abraço apareceram-se nas habitações de Severus, tinham toda a tarde e toda a noite para que Severus lhe fizesse se esquecer de todas as más experiências vividas nestes dias.

Continuará…

**Nota tradutor:**

**Olá?**

**Mais uma fic sendo traduzido por mim :D dessa vez é DRARRY...**

**Só para AVISAR essa fic tem somente sete capítulos, uma fica bem rapidinha mais com muita coisa pra ser contada... espero que vocês gostem**

**Então até a próxima... bora bora pro reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 a luta

-Remus perderam tanto, não posso imaginar o que eu tenho sofrido nestes dias sem você ao meu lado. Não deixar nunca desta forma - Severus abraçou fortemente seu parceiro, como se, assim, tentar evitar que ele poderia deixar.

Remus sentiu a glória, finalmente estava entre aqueles braços que ambos gostavam dele e protegido, ele também tinha perdido ele. Ele sentiu tão vazio quando você chega em seu lado, foi extremamente fiel e uma vez que ele tinha escolhido seu parceiro seu instinto de lobo empurrou-o para não espalhar mais do que ela.

Flashback

Se na adolescência, que alguém tinha-lhe prometido que ele acabaria sendo parceiro de quem os dois amigos dele odiavam tivesse dito que eu era louco. No fundo sempre me senti atraído por Severus, o que estava acontecendo é que a baixa qualidade de lobisomem, como pareceria acreditava que slytherin que lhe convinha para ser mais bonito e perfeito do universo. Ele passou muito mal quando seus amigos ficou com ele e quando eu vi que ele juntamente com o pior dos Slytherin, aqueles puro sangue que fez gala de ser seguidores do dark lord está agitando suas entranhas.

Já adulto e formando parte da ordem da Phoenix Remus puxou todos os seu valor da Grifinória e afirmou a Severus. Pensei morrer quando aqueles olhos negros entediavam a mente.

-Não brinque comigo Lupin. Não tem suficiente anos de fazê-lo juntamente com seus amigos?

-Não quero provocar-lhe Severus, o que eu digo é verdade, sempre te amei e sofri por ti, até hoje não tenho coragem revelar-lhe os meus sentimentos. Eu te amo do fundo do meu ser e se não te tivesse dito antes é porque me falta a coragem. Coragem para enfrentar a sua rejeição. Eu sei que eu não sou mais do que um pária para esta sociedade, um lobisomem amaldiçoado, uma escória para os assistentes, mas tinha que te contar. Ele já não podia esconder meus sentimentos por você. Se você morrer ou algo acontecer eu não me perdoaria não poder ter dizer.

-Agora Severus, é livre para rejeitar-me ou provocação dirigida a meus sentimentos, mas pelo menos não será eu duvido que teria acontecido se ele tivesse dito isso a você.

-Remus, eu também sempre te amei, nem me atrevi a dizer, nunca pensei que alguém como você seria capaz de olhar para alguém com aquela marca feia no antebraço.

Não havia mais nenhuma palavra, Remus veio até ele e eles fundidos em um beijo que era mais. Um beijo que fez não só dois corpos a se unirem, mas também de duas almas, que, a partir daí, foram um único. Como um lobisomem que Remus escolheu o casal que iria estar sempre fiel a seus sentimentos por vida e Severus encontrando quem era sua outra metade.

Fim do Flashback

-Não volte mais com os lobisomens, irei falar com Dumbledore, não suporto a angústia que queima minha alma para pensar que você está em perigo. Você já deu o suficiente pela ordem, agora joga outro sacrifício. Você nunca me ouve, eu nunca vou deixar de arriscar dessa forma.

-Ah, Severus! Eu também quero morrer quando você tem que ir ao chamado de Voldemort, não quero que vá mais. Eu prometo que não irei para essas missões se você parar de ir ao seu chamado.

-O que já falamos várias vezes, eu não posso ir para o seu covil, as vidas de muitas pessoas em perigo e, acima de tudo, o de Harry. Se Voldemort suspeita até mesmo de traição que está sendo testada, vai acelerar a batalha final e temo pela vida do filho de Lily. Não posso pagar.

Era inútil continuar a conversar sobre o assunto, ambos sabiam que não parariam continuam com suas missões arriscadas. Que era melhor calar e amo, tenham retornado para coalescem em um beijo desesperado que foi pouco a pouco mais tenro e sereno. Roupa voou e encontrou dançando uma dança de amor na cama. Desesperada, uma dança, bem como os dois seres que amam para além desta vida precisam dizer sem palavras tudo o que sinto pelo outro.

Quando eles terminaram este ato puro de amor dormindo um ficou profundamente nos braços de outro. Remus foi esgotado pelo cansaço e estresse, e Severus pela angústia de pensar que ele pode perder a razão de ficar vivo.

Enquanto nas proximidades do lago, um casal de adolescentes tentando entrar todos aqueles sentimentos que lhes atormentaram ou confundido. Foi tão estranho, eles tinham odiado desde o primeiro ano de escola e agora estavam tentando esclarecer suas mentes confusos. Harry, como um bom leão, começou a expressar seus sentimentos.

-Não sei o que eu passei minha cabeça quando eu vi você, lá no banheiro chorando. Você parecia tão sozinho, tão indefeso, que por um momento que eu vi refletido em você. Sim, eu não pareço tão bem, sempre senti dessa forma, cresci sem pais que queria ou confortar-me quando eu estava triste ou doente, só recebi abuso de meus tios. As únicas alegrias eu tive-os na escola, com meus amigos, mas sempre senti algo, uma família. Eu entendo o seu grito o que me faltava o calor de uma família de verdade e a pena para perdê-lo.

-Harry, eu sei que eu sempre fui muito desagradável, desde a infância que ensinaram a odiar-te pelo que fizeste ao Lorde das trevas. Você era o inimigo e depois quando te conheci aqui senti inveja de sua pessoa por estar rodeado de amigos de verdade, seu valor, seus sentimentos nobres e a rejeitar-me. No fundo sempre quis que você tenha sido meu amigo, você é nobre e leal, dá tudo para eles e eu nunca tive isso com meus colegas de casa.

-Que nunca é tarde para alterar os nossos erros, você não é qualquer assassino, você não tem que se preocupar com o que Voldemort pode te fazer, aqui, há pessoas que podem ajudá-lo. Estou convencido de que o Dumbledore vai fazer isso.

-Você não entende Harry, eu não sinto medo por mim, desculpe pela minha mãe. Ela vai morrer se eu não cumpro os desejos do sem nome.

-Não tem passado nada, ela pode ser segura aqui, Dumbledore irá trazê-la e protegê-la.

-Estou com medo me, e eu sei que meu pai não é uma pessoa inocente como a minha mãe, mas apesar de tudo que eu quero. Ele está em Azkaban, é presa fácil para os comensais da morte, o senhor das trevas dá uma ordem e através dele.

-Ser confiante em Dumbledore, também tem poder suficiente para protegê-lo.

Harry estendeu a mão para Draco num gesto como essa loiro, fez seis anos atrás, mas este tempo, a mão não foi rejeitada, foi pego calorosamente e acompanhado de um sincero abraço de amizade do gesto. Foi também todos nos braços de outro, aquele abraço durou mais do que suficiente, nenhum dos dois queria se separar uns dos outros. Corações começaram a bater um pouco mais rápido do que o normal.

Moreno separou a cabeça da loira e olhou para aqueles olhos cinzentos que parecia não altivo ou frio. Perdidos no olhar cinzento, verde e cinza ligado e os lábios do loiro se aproximou do Moreno suculento e mesclados em um beijo que o deixou sem fôlego e com as pernas soltas e um enxame de borboletas esvoaçantes pelos seus estômagos.

-Isso é mais do que eu esperava para receber a mão de Harry, mas você conhece? Eu adoro.

-Além disso, algo me diz dentro de mim que nesta noite, uma nova etapa começa em nossas vidas. Algo não esperava, mas que o destino caprichoso levou ele.

Um beijo selada gravata nova que estava começando a forjar dois adolescentes, eles sabiam que não ia ser fácil, que eles teriam que atravessar muitas armadilhas, mas não importava se eles estavam juntos para lidar com eles. Sem dizer mais alguma coisa, foram apanhados pela mão até o castelo, hoje eles meditariam cada na solidão de seu quarto, sobre o que aconteceu e o rosto de manhã a situação com a cabeça de Slytherin House. Harry não podia confiar nele, odiava-o por ser o filho de James Potter e sempre tentando fazer sua vida miserável, que também suspeitava que permaneceram leais a Voldemort. Que mal foi, mas amanhã finalmente seria seu erro. Muitas surpresas aguardam você Moreno, quando ele estava na frente de seu odiado Professor. Draco estava confiante de que a cabeça da casa, mas em Dumbledore, porque ele não acreditou que ele estava ajudando seu pai.

Não acabou de subir para o castelo, Harry e Draco para as masmorras até a torre, eles olharam apenas para os olhos, palavras não eram necessárias, a vida dele só tinha tomado uma volta de 360 °. Ninguém podia dormir cada pensando sobre o que tinha acontecido naquela tarde e como pode sair bem sucedido, um na frente de Snape e o outro na frente do Dumbledore.

Na manhã seguinte, após a escola, Harry ainda em uma nuvem veio ao escritório de poções, Professor, não sabia como explicaria o que aconteceu na casa de banho, mas por outro pensamento que não morreu de todo, e se eu queria puni-lo por não dizer-lhes para fazê-lo, deu-lhe igual. Sempre encontrava uma desculpa para fazê-lo, desta vez ele deu igual, não concorda que ele é simulado ele mais uma vez.

Quando ele chamou o escritório abriu a porta após audição voz azeda e desprezo que foi sempre o seu caminho em direção a ele.

-Você pode passar Potter, atrasado como sempre.

Desta vez Harry já estava farto não vai ser intimidado.

-Eu vim assim que minhas aulas permitiram-me a ele.

-Não quero ser insolente, mas quer ser punido até ele terminar a escola. Ficar em casa, senhor Malfoy vai chegar em breve.

Ele não tinha acabado de dizer quando o loiro fez sua aparição, mostrou tal porte altivo que caracterizou e Harry odiava tanto. Parecia alguém diferente que tinha estado com ele no lago na noite anterior.

-Agora que ambos estão aqui vou explicar que fizeram ontem no banheiro das meninas.

-Estávamos fazendo nada de errado e eu não entendo por que eu tenho que dar explicações sobre o que estávamos fazendo lá.

-Para não ser insolente, claro que você tem que me entregar, esta casa de banho que eu sei coloca não meninos e meninas, e certamente que não estava tramando nada bom, tendo em conta o que se esconde sob seu assoalho.

-Bem, parece que fui só eu que estava lá, mas é claro que o seu agregado familiar é ainda pouco privilegiado.

-Não deve ser insolente Potter, ou receberá uma punição que vai se arrepender por muito tempo.

-Eu não estou sendo insolente, estou cansado de sempre tentar tornar minha vida miserável, mas sabe uma coisa, dá-me igual. Bastante meus tios já tem-me como eu gostaria de um professor, que canalizou todo o seu ódio de adolescente em um aluno, tentar fazer-me vida mais infeliz do que já está fora deste castelo. Eu não sou meu pai e ele nunca me deu o benefício da dúvida e nem meu professor que é devo dizer-lhe que me deixe em paz. Não vou te dizer o que estava no banheiro, e se você pensar em algo escuro é melhor olhar para dentro. Não confio em você e acreditar que se alguém aqui joga com magia negra que não precisamente.

Harry estava realmente irritado e cansado de ser sempre branco no mau humor do professor, que vê-lo como seu pai, não ele, mas principalmente o que ele tinha feito para estourar sua raiva era a entrada de Malfoy, foi Malfoy de volta mais uma vez e não Draco, tão orgulhoso e arrogante como sempre, ontem não foi mais do que uma comédia de mortificá-lo na frente de seu professor.

Draco estava espantado, ele sabia que o Harry era um condenado, valente gryffindor, mas nunca vai adivinhar o que ele poderia jogar tanto valor na frente da cabeça de sua casa. Ele sabia muito bem em Snape de saber que estava fervendo de raiva dentro. Seu pai disse a ele como pai de Harry tinha feito sua vida impossível e canalizou toda a sua impotência em Harry.

-Senhor, se não acreditas que eu estarei com ele para esclarecer o que aconteceu ontem no banheiro das meninas. -Draco virou-se para olhar para Harry sentiu seus olhos doem e percebe-se que a máscara dele mostrando ao entrar no escritório de Snape tinha transportado Harry para entender mal isso. Tive que lavar tudo, não queria perdê-lo novamente.

-O senhor não pode mais com a missão que foi confiada, ontem eu desmoronei e Harry olhou para a minha dor.

Severus ficou realmente surpreso inesperado Draco falar tão abertamente da sua missão à frente do Griffindora não tinha feito com ele, se eu sabia que era porque Voldemort lhe disse.

-Não tenho forças para continuar a minha missão, mas tenho muito medo para o que pode acontecer aos meus pais. Estou em um beco sem saída e não sei em quem confiar, minha educação obriga-me a seguir os mandatos do senhor do escuro, mas minha alma me diz que não é correto. Não sei quem apelo e ontem a oferta de ajuda de Harry foi completamente sincera.

-Eu sei que se eu falhar, você cumprira, forçou-o juramento inquebrável que fez com a minha mãe. Mas não quero que ninguém morra mais e menos o diretor de Hogwarts, que é o único que Voldemort realmente teme.

- E o que você acha que fazer o herói para ajudar o senhor Malfoy, recorrer a sua magia poderosa, quando não é sequer capaz de fechar sua mente para a interferência do senhor do escuro.

-Não tire sarro de mim, se não fui capaz de fechar a minha mente é porque ninguém ensinou-me convenientemente a fazê-lo. Eu não me considero o melhor mágico do mundo, mas minha magia é forte, e pelos meus amigos, eu sou capaz de qualquer coisa.

-O senhor Potter parece como se fosse um herói arrogante, você sabe sobre a magia do mais escuro, é forte demais para ser capaz de enfrentá-lo para sempre.

-Eu não sou nenhum herói, estou cansado disso é porte assim comigo, claro que nunca irá confiar em você, ele nunca me deu motivo para fazê-lo.

-Eu sei que o Professor Dumbledore está confiando em você, mas é muito bom e confiante e sei também que se alguém puder ajudar Malfoy é ele e não alguém de sua laia.

-Não consentimento que eu falo tão bem.

-Não é você quem faz tão bem comigo. -O rosto de Harry começou a ficar vermelho de raiva, sua magia começou a fluir descontrolado e vários frascos contendo substâncias colocadas nas prateleiras atrás o Professor começaram a explodir, variou de luzes e porta dando passes para estadias de Severus começaram a bater com força.

Draco estava um pouco assustado antes essa implantação de magia e tentar tranquilizar Harry segurando-o pelo braço, mas sofreu uma sacudida que ele jogou contra a parede, tocando uma pequena cabeça. A magia que Harry libertou foi tão forte que disparou os alarmes no escritório do diretor que compareceram swift para as masmorras, nem mesmo que ele foi capaz de acalmar o furacão que veio de Harry.

Remus acordou alarmado para sentir o pulso da magia tão poderosa que penetrou através da porta do quarto, rapidamente levantou da cama e foi para o sócio da firma. Ele testemunhou deixou gelado, saiu da mão de Harry um feixe de magia que foi objeto de Severus na parede e pesava na garganta até que você quase se respirar, livros, garrafas e frascos foram puxados pelo chão e quebrados, a tabela foi dividida ao meio e Dumbledore parecia colado na porta, sem poder me mexer Draco puxado no chão também parecia colado a ele.

-HARRY! Por Merlin liberta-o! Você vai matar.

A voz doce e desesperada de Remus reagiu à Harry e afrouxou a gravata que estava a matar Snape, enquanto libertando a Draco e Dumbledore do seu punho. Jogou as mãos no rosto e estava ajoelhado no chão tremeu pelo que só havia acontecido.

Remus depois de verificar que Severus estava bem correu para Harry para abraçá-lo e confortá-lo. -Já te disse Sev, você não poderia continuar forçando assim, tarde ou cedo magia ia explodir e quase te mata. Já Harry acalme, nada, aconteceu, mas não volte nunca sua raiva desta forma, ou de pessoas inocentes poderia morrer.

-Sinto muito Remus, mas não posso mais estou farto de que me provoque e se meta comigo, não lhe fiz nada, só por ser filho de James Potter me odeia.

-Já mi chiquito se acalmar, eu acho que é chegada a hora que dar uma explicação. -Remus ficou com um olhar que assustados para seu parceiro, convidando-o para começar a falar.

-Desculpe Potter, mas é a única maneira de protegê-lo sem ninguém saber te trata com desprezo, para que ninguém possa chegar a suspeitar que estou atrás de você cuidar de si mesmo. Anos de fazê-lo desta maneira me faz às vezes não saber distinguir quando estamos sozinhos, e quando estamos rodeados de pessoas.

-Assume que o adulto é você, o frio slytherin quem sabe mestre seus sentimentos, mas vejo que isso é não é bem assim. Não confio em você e não acredito em você, não vejo necessidade de me proteger tem que ser mortificando me o tempo todo.

-Remus você pode confiar nele, mas eu nunca farei isso, não vejo claro suas intenções e desde então já estou cansado de que me tratar assim. Se eu tiver que deixar a escola irei fazê-lo, e nada importa para mim. Eu sei qual é minha missão na vida... e não estou preparado para continuar a sofrer desnecessariamente.

-Potter pare de se comportar como uma vítima e me escute.

-Não me insulte mais, entende. -Perigosamente próximo de Harry, os poucos remanescentes intactos, objetos começaram a explorar novamente. Draco novamente senti aquela onda de magia perigosa, correu para seu lado como Dumbledore.

-Já chega, Harry, eu confio nele e o que você disse é verdade, embora não posso negar que ele se comporta mais duramente do que o necessário, mas você também tem que entender você.

-Desculpe senhor, mas são muito bons e confiante e não acho que suas intenções são boas.

-Harry, quando tua mãe foi morta a mãos de Voldemort Severus foi a mim pondo a nosso lado, lhe tinha suplicado que não acabasse com sua vida, não pôde fazer nada e jurou nesse momento que já que não o tinha podido fazer com ela, o faria contigo. Não nego que teu pai e ele se odiassem, mais bem Severus odiava a teu pai adolescente, lhe fez passar muito mau, tanto ele como teu padrinho e continuou com esse ódio.

-Todo mundo era ciente dele e por isso fingiu também te ter a ti e dessa maneira ocultar a todo mundo que te protegia. Diz-te a verdade, ou acha que eu ia poder estar com ele se para valer quisesse te fazer dano. Harry é para mim um filho, me sinto sua única família, confia nele.

Harry olhou surpreso no remo, era que você tentou dizer ao Snape, seu odiado Professor foi o casal que considerava seu único parente. -Não sabia que você e ele estavam juntos Remus.

-Há muitas coisas que não sabe Harry, mas acho que agora é o tempo que você os conhece. Severus contou-me esta manhã antes de vir para o escritório ontem à noite que senhor Malfoy e você estava no serviço das garotas e pela primeira vez não maldiçoais, isso significa que finalmente haverá paz nessa escola que eu conduzo.

-Bom se já estamos todos mais acalmados serão melhor que vamos até meu despacho e ali tranquilamente falaremos dos próximos planos que temos para o futuro, mas dantes gostaria que tanto de tu como Severus vos désseis a mão em sinal de que tendes feito as pazes.

Severus foi o primeiro em acercar-se a Harry, não queria enfadar mais a Remus do que já estava com ele. –Sento-o Potter minha intenção tem sido proteger-te, prometo não voltar a ser tão desagradável contigo.

Harry estava ainda um pouco relutante, mas o olhar de Remus, encorajando-o a fazer as pazes empurrou a fazê-lo. -Professor tudo bem, pela minha parte está tudo perdoado.

-Bem, não conversa mais ir ao meu escritório, e isso inclui você senhor Malfoy.

Uma vez no escritório do diretor, isto começou a contar a Harry e Draco planos. Loira estava muito confusa, porque o antigo diretor nada não fugiu com ele e sabia que eram as suas intenções para servi-lo na bandeja para os comensais da morte.

-Não te assombre Draco, sei perfeitamente que estás tentando introduzir no castelo aos seguidores de Voldemort e acabar com minha vida e com a de Harry, sei que te vês obrigado pelo que lhes possa passar a teus pais.

-Isso é alto, eu tenho todo o curso dizendo que não confie em Draco e você disse que era a minha imaginação.

-Desculpe Harry, mas foi melhor, agora que o senhor Malfoy tornou-se ciente de que pode contar com nossa ajuda será melhor para te dizer o que tínhamos planejado para que o ataque cause menos baixas possíveis e pode obter reforçamos na luta contra Voldemort e você pode matá-lo logo que possível e para pôr fim a esta guerra que já começou secretamente.

-Agora se me permite começarei a contar o que temos previsto.

continuará...

**nota tradutor:**

**puxa vida!**

**Vejo vocês no próximo capitulo!**

**Ate breve!**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 Os planos de Dumbledore

-Como já sabe Harry estamos imersos na busca dos horcruxes, Severus está a corrente de nossas investigações. Perguntaste-me no final de verão que me tinha ocorrido na mão, pois bem foi um desses horcruxes que me pôs assim quando, imprudentemente, acabei com ele. Tem minado minha saúde e já nada vai impedir que eu morra, sei a missão que tem o senhor Malfoy e lhe pedi a Severus que não deixe que se converta em um assassino, como sei do laço inquebrantável que tem feito com Narcisa lhe pedi que quando chegue o momento seja ele o braço executor e não o jovem Malfoy.

-Senhor tem que ter algo que pare a maldição, não pode morrer, tem que ter outra solução.

-Não a há Harry, já o discutimos, Severus não queria o fazer, mas por fim tem compreendido que se ele não me mata se verá obrigado o senhor Malfoy e entrará as filas de Voldemort.

-Tua missão Harry é continuar com a busca dos horcruxes e destruí-los, recorda a profecia, só ao final poderá destruir a Tom Riddle. O senhor Malfoy tem que seguir com seu plano até o final ou Voldemort suspeitará e correrá perigo a vida de seus pais.

-Senhor eu não quero que os comensais irrompam em Hogwarts e possam acabar com a vida de colegas ou de professores. Agora que sei que é ciente de meus planos teríamos que buscar outra solução para tentar lhe enganar, como acelerar a busca dos horcruxes e acabar com ele antes de que tenha mais mortes.

-Não é tão fácil senhor Malfoy, a busca dos horcruxes levará seu tempo e ainda lhe espera a Harry uma prova final. Se prolongamos muito a entrada de seus lacaios, suspeitará e o resultado pode ser catastrófico para sua família e para a destruição dessas porções de sua alma.

_oOo_

Os fatos tinham ocorrido tal e como Dumbledore tinha previsto, Draco tinha continuado arranjando o armário evanescente e eu continuava com a busca das horcruxes, mas se me encolhia a alma de pensar que meu querido diretor nos ia abandonar definitivamente. Custava-me muito fazer à ideia que em algum dia não poderia seguir vendo esses flamejantes olhos azuis e que não ia receber mais seus sábios ensinos.

O que para valer me custava naqueles dias era assimilar que Severus Snape já não era um comensal, que tinha rompido sua aliança com Voldemort pelo amor que sentia para minha mãe e que seu objetivo era me cuidar e me proteger. Tinha-o dissimulado também que me custava lhe crer, se não tivesse sido por Dumbledore ou pelo mesmo Draco teria pensado que se estava debochando novamente de mim e que o único que queria era me entregar em bandeja ao assassino de meus pais.

Hermione e Ron sabiam todo o que estava ocorrendo, Dumbledore assim me aconselhou e pouco a pouco, a primeira por suposto Hermione, foram aceitando a ideia de que nosso diretor morreria em breve a mãos de Severus Snape e que Draco não era um comensal, senão uma vítima mais do desquiciado de Voldemort.

Tínhamos que seguir guardando as aparências como nos aconselharam os maiores, nos amaldiçoávamos à menor ocasião e nos insultávamos adiante de todos. Somente dois slytherin conheciam tudo o que estava passando. Dois que para valer se podiam considerar amigos de Draco, e que ao igual que a ele, suas famílias lhes empurravam a entrar nas filas de comensais. Pansy e Blaise sempre tinham jogado o mesmo papel em sua relação com Draco que Hermione ou Ron comigo.

Tínhamos poucas ocasiões nas que os seis podíamos passar um momento juntos sem levantar suspeitas, nos reuníamos ao anoitecer antes de jantar na torre de astronomia, após falar e de ir estreitando laços a cada um se ia a seus tarefas, Hermione e Ron para a sala de Gryffindor, Pansy e Blaise a Slytherin, ou pelo menos isso é o que nos diziam a nós, mas em realidade sabíamos que se iam fora do castelo para poder estar um momento em intimidem com seus casais.

Draco e eu nos íamos para a Sala Precisa e ali tentávamos arranjar o armário ao mesmo tempo que conversávamos e a cada vez mais nossa amizade começou a se tornar em algo mais. Foi precisamente a noite de Halloween de nosso sexto ano do colégio quando nos declaramos nosso amor. Aproveitando o ambiente feriado da escola nos escapulimos como tantas noites à Sala Precisa, o tempo corria na contramão de Draco e nenhum adulto podia lhe ajudar em arranjar o armário ou os comensais poderiam suspeitar de alguma armadilha, a magia de um adulto sempre deixa traças sobre a dos adolescentes.

Essa noite Draco estava especialmente enfadado, tinha recebido uma coruja com uma nota de sua queridíssima tia Bellatrix urgindo-lhe a que acabasse o quanto antes sua missão. Ademais parecia que a magia nesse dia estivesse de férias, estava tão enfadado e assustado pelo que pudesse passar a sua mãe pelo tom de sua tia, que nada lhe saía bem. Em um ataque de ira quase faz explodir o armário.

Eu me acerquei por trás dele para tentar lhe acalmar quando notei como todo seu corpo começava a se agitar. Movia-se ao ritmo de seu pranto. –Não é justo Harry, nada me sai bem, não sou capaz nem de arranjar um maldito armário, se não me dou pressa minha tia vai acabar com minha mãe. Não suportaria a perder.

-Basta Draco, isso não vai passar, ninguém vai acabar com tua mãe. Conta com a proteção de Dumbledore, tudo vai sair bem. Agora te tranquiliza e o vamos tentar de novo, tens que deixar fluir tua magia suavemente, se a minha não fosse detectada o faria encantado por ti.

Draco voltou seu corpo para mim e me envolveu com seus formosos olhos cinzas. Sua mirada me perfurou e algo definitivamente se rompeu em meu interior e deixou sair todo o amor que inconscientemente tinha acumulado em meu interior desde a primeira noite que nossos lábios se juntaram. Não pude mais e fazendo gala de meu orgulho Gryffindor me lancei sobre seus lábios e comecei a devorar essa boca que tão condescendentemente se me entregava.

Éramos dois adolescentes que nunca dantes tinha compartilhado mais que beijos e tímidas caricias, com toras pessoas. Eu com Cho Chang quando estava em quinto e ele com Astoria Greengrass em quarto no baile do Torneio dos Três Magos. Como nos contamos mais adiante, a sensação não tinha sido comparável ao que sentimos nesse momento, milhares de borboletas revoltearam em nossos estômagos, nos sentimos transladados a um mundo onde não existia guerra, onde tudo era paz. Nesse mesmo instante compreendemos que nos amávamos e que nada nem ninguém neste mundo ia ser capaz de nos separar.

Por fim ocorreu o inevitável e tão temido por nós dois, sabíamos que no momento em que Draco conseguisse arranjar o armário se precipitariam os acontecimentos e até que não finalizasse a guerra íamos estar separados mais do que tivéssemos desejado.

Os comensais penetraram no castelo, produziu-se uma cruenta batalha e Dumbledore morreu a mãos de Severus Snape tal e como se tinha pactuado. Eu me fui esse verão a casa dos Weasley até o casamento de Billy e Fleur com o coração em um punho pensando em todo o que lhe podia ocorrer a Draco em sua casa rodeado de toda essa liga de comensais e do mesmíssimo Voldemort.

Não podíamos nos comunicar a risco de ser descobertos e dar ao fracasso com toda a missão. Passamos em um ano horrível fugindo de um lado para outro sem conhecer o que estava nos ocorrendo. Quase senti alívio quando fomos apresados e conduzidos até a Mansão Malfoy e ali Draco e eu pudemos comprovar que seguíamos intactos, ainda que a mim me pareceu que meu namorado estava mais delgado e demarcado e como mais tarde me disse eu também não lhe ofereci um aspecto demasiado tranquilizador.

Por fim terminou a guerra e graças à intervenção de Narcisa pude livrar de uma morte segura a mãos de Voldemort. Ela não suspeitava de que seu filho e eu fôssemos casal, mas estava segura de uma coisa. Queria proteger a seu filho desse louco e acabar o quanto antes com essa loucura. Narcisa apesar do que a gente pudesse pensar, não era uma mulher vã e um pouco atordoada, era uma mulher forte, uma grande bruxa que amava a seu filho como a nada neste mundo e estava disposta a tudo com tal de sacar desse mundo desquiciado que lhe tinha tocado viver. Sabia perfeitamente que se alguém podia acabar com a vida do escuro era eu e tinha que fingir que já estava morto para poder cair sobre ele e lhe matar.

Quando morreu Voldemort e o Grande Comedor de Hogwarts estava cheio de pessoas cansadas, feridas, chorosas, em fim cheio de gente que tinha sofrido os embates da guerra apareceram os aurores que iam conduzir aos comensais que estavam ali até Azkaban à espera de ser julgados por seus crimes. Os Malfoy estavam discretamente em um rincão do salão, eu ainda não me tinha podido acercar até eles, pois estava tentando consolar a uns Weasley muito chorosos pela morte de Fred, quando vi como eram rodeados por aurores que tentavam lhes levar também a eles prisioneiros.

-Que se supõe que estão fazendo.

-Talvez não o vês, nos levamos a esta família de comensais para ser julgados.

-Não acho que o vão fazer, eles têm sido uma peça finque para que pudesse acabar com Voldemort. –A meu lado se posicionaram Hagrid, Minerva, Hermione e todos os Weasley apesar de sua dor. A nova diretora de Hogwarts falou em defesa da família.

-Acho que Harry Potter tem razão, eles têm sido finques na luta final, se a intervenção de Narcisa e o apoio de Draco agora mesmo não estaríamos celebrando a morte de Voldemort.

Não sê se foram as palavras de Minerva ou que minha magia começou a descontrolar-se ante a ameaça dos aurores de se levar a Draco e a seus pais prisioneiros, mas estes começaram a se afastar. Minha magia começou a fluir, apesar do cansado que me encontrava, envolvendo a Draco e a seus pais em um escudo que impedia que ninguém se acercasse a eles.

Mais aurores foram até onde estávamos nós e se não tivesse sido pela intervenção de Kingsley Shacklebot, nosso futuro e atual ministro de magia, tudo poderia ter acabado em outra dura batalha.

-Senhores acho que teriam que crer a palavra do que lhes acaba de salvar do terror e da guerra que todos levamos sofrendo neste último ano.

Por fim entraram em razão e permitiram que os Malfoy fossem a sua casa e não à cela da prisão que lhes estava esperando em Azkaban. Passou quase em um ano desde que finalizou a guerra até que a família Malfoy foi conduzida até o Wizengamont para ser julgada. Novamente foi em Halloween quando se ditou sentença. Narcisa Malfoy e seu filho Draco foram declarados inocentes e livres de qualquer cargo, não assim seu pai que foi condenado a prisão novamente durante vinte anos. Livrou-se de uma morte segura pela ajuda prestada no último momento aos interesses do bando da luz.

Ainda que um pouco triste Draco compreendia que os crimes cometidos por seu pai não podiam passar por alto. Eu estava seguro que Lucius seguia sendo um oportunista e que desde depois não estava para nada arrependido do que tinha feito e que fervia de raiva ao saber que seu filho estava com um sanguessuga e não um qualquer senão com aquele que tinha matado a seu senhor e tinha acabado com seu status e sua liberdade.

Em um ano mais tarde quando todo mundo celebrava o primeiro aniversário da paz, Lucius Malfoy escapou da prisão. Os comensais que tinham conseguido escapar conseguiram resgatar da prisão, era um mago poderoso que muito bem podia cumprir as expectativas que Voldemort tinha fixado para um mundo de magos de pureza de sangue. Outro evento mais que começavam a entrar a lista dos mesmos em Halloween.

_oOo_

Harry deixou de escrever e pôs-se a repassar nesse ano no que Draco e ele se tinham amado pela primeira vez e tinham confessado a todo mundo que o que sentiam um pelo outro não era só amizade senão amor.

Os Malfoy extenuados chegaram até sua mansão escoltados por aurores com a intenção de impedir que pudessem ser agredidos ou que escapassem dantes de ser julgados. A Harry lhe teria podido encantar acompanhar a Draco até sua casa, mas estava esgotado e ferido e foi conduzido a San Mungo para lhe curar suas feridas.

Seus amigos não se separavam dele, ainda que também não estavam demasiado bem, mas suas magias não estavam descontroladas nem debilitadas pela batalha como estava a de Harry. Passou duas longas semanas até que pôde se ir de San Mungo, o primeiro que fez foi se acercar até casa dos Weasley sabia que Molly, apesar de ter estado atravessando um mau momento pela morte de seu filho não se separou de seu lado durante muitos dias até que o esgotamento e a paciência de seu marido e filhos fizeram que fora até a toca a se repor não sem antes lhes tendo arrancado a promessa de que se ocorria algo com Harry a chamariam de imediato e por suposto após ter organizado as guardas dos Weasley e de Hermione para lhe cuidar.

Por fim pôde reunir-se com Draco, Lucius estava que rebentava por dentro, tinha que agradecer a esse mestiço que não lhe tivessem levado diretamente a Azkaban e poder começar a mover seus fios para poder escapar da prisão que já a via como algo inevitável.

-Olá Harry, agradeço-te muito tua intervenção no colégio, graça a ti podemos estar em casa.

-Não tem porque me agradecer senhora Malfoy, você também se portou bem comigo e me ajudou bastante ao não delatar a Voldemort que estava vivo.

Narcisa deu um respingo ao ouvir o nome do mago tenebroso, mas mal se lhe notou um ligeiro movimento de ombros. -Imagino-me que te apetecerá estar com meu filho a sós, eu agora me vou ver a Lucius, ultimamente está de muito mau humor, sabe que o julgamento está próximo e não tem muitas esperanças de ficar livre.

-Tentarei fazer todo o que possa para que fiquem livres do cárcere, ainda que sei que seu marido o tem muito difícil.

-Sei-o Harry, ele não é boa pessoa, sua loucura quase acaba com meu único filho, graças a ti, não está no cárcere ou o que é pior morto. Tenho muito que te agradecer.

-Obrigado senhora Malfoy, nem você nem seu filho acho que vão ter nenhum problema com a justiça.

Narcisa acercou-se a Harry e deu-lhe dois beijos maternais na bochecha e foi-se até as estâncias onde um furioso Lucius destroçava alguns móveis por não assassinar a Potter. Draco acercou-se até seu noivo e atrapou com paixão os suculentos lábios do moreno.

-Se não chegas a vir hoje me tivesse escapado até San Mungo para te ver.

-Draco não cometa nenhuma imprudência, tens uma situação muito delicada até que saia o julgamento, se tudo vai como espero cedo poderemos estar sempre juntos.

-Severus manda-me todo seu carinho para tua mãe e para ti, não tem podido vir, ainda se encontra convalescente do veneno de Nagini, se não tivesse sido por sua astúcia e sua precaução de se tomar um antídoto antes de se ver com Voldemort agora estaria morto.

-Veja Harry que por fim te dás conta de que nunca quis te fazer dano e que estava no bando da luz.

-Todos nos equivocamos Draco, compreendo que sua atitude não era precisamente boa para minha pessoa, mas tenho compreendido que todos estamos no mesmo barco.

O casal deixou de falar e olhando-se profundamente aos olhos deram-se um beijo no que queriam transmitir todo seu amor e desejo. Nenhum dos dois tinha estado antes com outro homem ou mulher em uma relação íntima, por isso queriam que fosse algo especial. Não se iam precipitar.

Apesar de que Lucius Malfoy tinha as visitas restringidas lhes ingeria-a muito bem para seguir se mantendo em contato com seus colegas comensais. Eles e Lucius sabiam que sua condenação era inevitável, mas também que graças à relação que seu filho mantinha com o mestiço de Potter a condenação não ia ser demasiado dura e que as medidas de segurança também não seriam demasiado rígidas.

Tinham tudo planejado, sabia que lhe cairiam de 5 a 20 anos de condenação, no primeiro ano teria que se comportar como um autêntico preso modelo, ser obediente em todo o que se lhe encomendasse e se apresentar voluntário a todas as tarefas, desta maneira se ganharia a confiança do alcaide da prisão e cedo passaria de ser um preso de máxima segurança a um que não tivesse tanta vigilância. Daí a sair da prisão tinha um pequeno passo.

No dia do julgamento por fim tinha chegado, Harry estava tão nervoso que não atinava nem sequer a abrochar-se a camisa. –Vinga Harry, carinho todo vai sair bem.

-Sei-o Molly, mas não posso evitar me sentir nervoso, é o futuro de Draco e de Narcisa o que está em jogo. Espero que todo acabe cedo e possamos levar uma vida normal.

-Já verás como será assim, Ron e Hermione já te estão esperando abaixo, chegaremos em um instante ao Ministério através da rede flu.

Saíram ao átrio do Ministério e como a cada amanhã um rebuliço de bruxas, magos, memorandos e demais agitavam a grande sala primeiramente. Tomaram o elevador que lhes levaria ante o Wizengamont, na porta da sala já estavam reunidos um montão de membros da Ordem do Fénix e por suposto Remus e Severus.

Severus ao notar o rosto desengajado de Harry acercou-se a ele em um impulso inusitado, lhe recordava tanto a Lily, se lhe via tão indefeso nesse momento, que não pôde mais que se acercar até ele para lhe reconfortar.

-Tudo vai sair bem, Draco ficará livre e sua mãe também.

-Obrigado professor, isso espero.

As portas do Wizengamont abriram-se e uma bruxa chamou aos que esperavam fora para começar o julgamento. Quando todo mundo estava dentro chegou o Ministro de Magia Shacklebot e se puseram em pé.

-Podem sentar-se. -disse o mago assistente do Ministro

Todas as pessoas que estavam no tribunal fizeram o que lhes tinham indicado. O Ministro de Magia acercou-se ao estrado.

-No dia de hoje vamos dar começo ao julgamento sobre a família Malfoy. Aurores façam passar aos acusados.

_**Continuará…**_

_**N/T**_

_**Nossa que capitulo rápido não... bom bom... o que será que vai acontecer no próximo capitulo? Te vejo no próximo capitulo ou não? Levantem as varinhas o/**_

_**Eu espero sinceramente postar o próximo capitulo no final de semana ou quem sabe amanha mesmo :D pois só faltará mais 4 capítulos! **_

_**Então ate breve!**_


End file.
